


affliction of the feeling

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: femslash100, Dom Belle (Once Upon a Time), Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, Sub Ruby, Threesome - F/F/F, V-shaped polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Belle is a quiet mistress, full of praise and patient guidance, while Regina brings the sort of cruelty that Ruby craves but Belle lacks.





	affliction of the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Belle/Regina/Ruby - "S&M" by Rihanna.

“She looks good like this,” Regina says conversationally, plucking her dark leather gloves off her hands. She’s instantly ruler of the room, even with an equally in-control Belle next to her.

Both women are fully dressed while Ruby is laid bare before them. That’s one of the rules of their game. Belle is a quiet mistress, full of praise and patient guidance, while Regina brings the sort of cruelty that Ruby craves but Belle lacks.

“The pink suits her,” Belle says in agreement, cupping Ruby’s chin in her hand and bringing her face up. “Red is becoming too predictable.” Ruby’s scene outfit consists of all pink—a pink ball gag with a white leather strap, a pink plug with a heart-shaped base, and bright pink rope tying her hands, courtesy of Belle’s deft skills. She looks _heavenly_ , all trussed and pretty for their enjoyment, but the best part is her face—she’s blissed out to the max with no sign of displeasure. A little anxiety, maybe, but that comes with the anticipation.

“I like your style,” Regina says, offering Belle a rare, begrudging compliment. While they share their submissive girlfriend, their affection hardly ever wanders to each other.

“Thanks,” Belle says curtly, then walks to the play cabinet, opening it to show Regina her new toys. “I’m thinking the studded paddle today. She’s been especially rowdy lately.”

Regina grins. Whenever the moment becomes too intimate, they can always bring the focus back to their girl. “ _Now_ you’re speaking my language.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the prompt song.


End file.
